


肉文游戏：30.任意一方是超自然生物【现代AU，OOC】

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉文30题中的一题，炖肉初体验，非常渣</p>
            </blockquote>





	肉文游戏：30.任意一方是超自然生物【现代AU，OOC】

**Author's Note:**

> 猫难敌/迦尔纳 从看到大胸画的难敌猫就开始有这个脑洞，终于在肉文游戏中第一次付出实践

迦尔纳的美梦是在被一个热乎乎的庞然大物差点压死中结束的。  
这已经是这个星期的第三次了，尽管已经告诉过难敌他已经变成人形不再是那只毛茸茸的肥猫不要每天再用砸到自己身上的方式叫自己起床了，但难敌似乎并没有往心里去。  
“难敌你不饿吗，我昨天新给你买了鱼罐头。” 迦尔纳推推完全把自己压在身下的大猫， 当身上的人开始用脸蹭他的时候，迦尔纳立刻意识到这只肥猫接下来想干什么，“让我起来我好给你弄早饭！”  
“我现在可不想吃鱼罐头，”大猫不怀好意的笑，显得对身下一脸无奈的人的话并不在意，继续用自己的圆脸在他的脸上蹭来蹭去，不时留下一两个吻，两只手顺着他腹肌的轮廓摸索。迦尔纳本想捉住这双不老实的手，却被肥猫一只宽大的手掌按在了头顶。难敌俯下身咬住迦尔纳的下唇，用舌头在迦尔纳的嘴唇上轻轻撩拨。“还是主人比较好吃。”大清早被这样的逗弄本来半困不醒的迦尔纳一下精神了，张大眼睛盯着难敌。难敌只是笑笑，松开“主人”的手，把主人的脸捧在手里，舌头探入了他的口中。迦尔纳开始还试图努力闭上嘴来组织一切的发生，但随着大猫的吻逐渐加深，抵抗似乎变成了迎合。难敌心满意足的感受着迦尔纳的舌头从不断的躲避变成了与自己主动纠缠，听着迦尔纳发出轻轻的闷哼，在快要把他肺里的空气全部抽走之前终于结束了这个吻，抬起头欣赏着被因自己而红肿的嘴唇，他主人的嘴唇。大猫笑的似乎人畜无害。  
阳光照进来，大猫的瞳孔缩成一条缝，头发的黑色的波浪和同样是黑色的猫耳朵变成棕红色，嘴唇因两人的涎液而发亮。  
这不得不说是一个柔软的瞬间，但迦尔纳可不是一只猫，没法成天在家里睡睡觉就有人投喂，他有很多事情要做，忙碌的早上显然不是被一只猫上的正确时间。  
“难敌，”迦尔纳叹了口气，“已经七点了，我八点半要去上班的。”  
本已经做好了与难敌继续纠缠的准备，对方竟然出乎意料的放了手，于是迦尔纳着急忙慌收拾洗漱，又着急忙慌冲向厨房完，开始准备自己和难敌的早饭和午饭。  
虽然不愿意承认，但被自己的大肥猫上是迦尔纳这辈子获得的最美妙的性体验。直到今天回想起那只好吃懒惰不请自来的肥猫在某一天自己回家后突然再也不见了，而当打开自己房间门的时候一个赤身裸体黑卷发黑猫耳朵身后还拖着一条毛茸茸的大尾巴比自己体积还大两圈的男人正窝在自己枕头上睡觉的场景，迦尔纳依然觉得和梦一样。更奇葩的是那只猫还说自己是象城集团的大少爷因为得罪了老女巫被变成猫虽然他现在也没把这个故事当真。他，二十二岁大学毕业刚找到工作的迦尔纳，这种最玛丽苏最脑残的故事里的情节居然会被他遇到，真是……“x了狗了。”除了这四个字迦尔纳想不到其他的语言，但说完他发现自己不是x了狗了，而是被猫x了，脸不禁红了。  
一直专注于不迟到以及奇妙回忆中的迦尔纳并没有意识到难敌一直在他身后不远不近的跟着，所以当脖子被一口咬住的时候他吓得简直心脏都要跳出来了，没来得及叫一声下一秒就是宽厚温暖的手掌覆盖在了他的嘴上另一只迅速脱掉了他的裤子。再下一秒，耳朵上温暖潮湿的触感顺着脊柱一直到达了下体。  
这只大猫似乎早已经谙熟了他的身体，在含住他的耳垂感到他的身体一僵后，一只手马上握住迦尔纳开始有了反应的分身，开始套弄起来，“难……难敌……我会迟到的快停……”迦尔纳说的含糊不清的，两只手撑着身前的橱柜，拖鞋里的脚趾蜷缩起来。  
“我们可以快一点，不用担心，我的’主人’。”大猫笑的不怀好意，手上动作的速率与力度都上升了，看着迦尔纳渐渐因为情欲而变红的脸和周期的眉头，大猫忍不住又吻了上去。迦尔纳也不再说什么，转头接受了难敌再一次的亲吻。  
那份干着窝心上火的工作的魅力远敌不过和这个长着黑色猫耳朵家伙的性爱。大不了不就被扣奖金，再大不了不就被开除，反正我也干得不高兴。迦尔纳横下一条心，转而把整个身子靠在了难敌肥壮的胸口上，放纵的听着自己不知廉耻的呻吟，下体的快感在身后人的控制下不断登峰造极，终于在难敌又一次咬住他的脖子的时候到达了巅峰，他听不见自己的声音只感受到自己的下体和难敌手指间新添的黏腻的触感，以及，快要冲昏了他的高潮。  
迦尔纳几乎站不住了，大口呼吸着似乎肺里刚刚失去了所有的空气，他脑海中一片空白，还没有从高潮后瞬间的平静中醒悟过来就已经被体型庞大的肥猫抱到了餐桌上，后背躺在廉价的松木桌面上，双腿被打开。迦尔纳抱住自己的腿给难敌更好的视野，难敌则片刻不耽误将还沾着迦尔纳精液的手机送入迦尔纳温暖的后穴之中。迦尔纳因突然而来的异物感而皱紧了眉头，头歪向一边，而难敌则毫不体贴马上送入了第二个手指，似乎完全没有耐心完全扩张这个刚刚还在为自己煮饭的人，两个手指在迦尔纳的后穴进进出出了几次直到碰到了那让他面色突变的一点后就抽了出来。难敌脱下裤子，不经套弄的下身已然直立在空气中，没有把裤子完全褪到脚下便顶到了迦尔纳被自己的精液润滑过的洞口。  
难敌进去的一刹那迦尔纳感觉方法是要被撕裂了，那几下完全不走心的扩张没起到任何作用，想到自己平时那么好好照顾这个胖子他居然就这么粗暴对自己迦尔纳有点生气忍不住扬手打了难敌一巴掌，但随即就被难敌要命的顶到了那个让他叫出来的点，还没等这个刺激结束，下一次的马上跟了上来，慢慢的间隔分明生理性的尖叫变成了含混不清的呻吟，迦尔纳失去了思考，失去了生气的能力，唯有跟随者难敌的动作失去理智。  
他的手无处可放，一会儿扶住桌角，一会儿又深深抓进自己的大腿上，他歪过头刚好看到了对着餐桌的穿衣镜里自己张着嘴流着眼泪的脸，赶紧闭上了眼睛。  
后背被餐桌硌的大概已经青了，不过他完全感受不到。  
餐桌已经和刚才比至少移动了半米，现在抵到了墙上，和墙面不断地撞击，还不到八点，大概过一会儿楼下的人就会跑上来骂吧。  
刚刚切开的苹果已经氧化了，变成了棕色。  
加热好的面包片还在微波炉里，微波炉在不停的响要他快取出来。  
还有咖啡机也在叫了，廉价的咖啡豆还是成功的在屋子里香味四溢。  
这些感官和后穴被难敌不断给予的快感混合起来，迦尔纳睁不开眼睛，他感觉自己看到了黑色，看到了红色，绿色，蓝色，看到了星星。  
看到了一只叫的凄厉的猫，看到了难敌的脸。  
他已经快晕厥了，以至于自己的精液第二次离开分身直接射到了自己刚穿的衬衫上也不能让他清醒，嗓子已经喊得有些干了。  
另一边不断抽插他的黑耳朵的家伙同样处于奇异的状态，尾巴卷在了自己的小腿上，迦尔纳高潮后穴收紧的瞬间他感觉自己也似乎坚持不了多久，虽不舍得这么美好的过程就此结束却也渴望高潮带来的解脱，终于他的尾巴直直的垂下……  
在后穴被难敌的精液填满的一瞬间迦尔纳又叫了出来，随后大猫退出的空虚感让他的疲惫似乎更上升了一个高度。他闭上眼睛摊在桌子上。  
后穴里大猫的馈赠静静流到餐桌上，又滴到了地上……  
一切都结束了。  
“我现在觉得饿了，主人做饭给我吃好不好。”  
如果迦尔纳还有力气，他下面要做的事情一定是抓住难敌的尾巴并揍他。  
但此刻的他唯一能做的就是躺在餐桌上喘粗气。  
已经差一刻九点了，迦尔纳觉得自己的工作估计是保不住了。  
他决定下次给难敌买最便宜的鱼罐头。  
他要让这只肥猫体会一下，什么叫咎由自取。

**Author's Note:**

> 【参考文献摘录】（文献个鬼啊  
> 猫的交配习性：两只猫会相互蹭鼻子蹭脸，亲昵一阵子。然后公猫追母猫，母猫在前面跑，公猫后面追。追和跑的速度很慢，是人可以跟上的那种速度。跑跑停停，连续一段时间（15分钟）。最后公猫会忽然追上母猫，从后面用嘴咬住母猫的脖颈，然后插入，期间母猫会痛的嗷嗷叫。大约30秒后，母猫会挣扎开，然后象征性的打公猫一爪子。最后母猫会头也不回的走掉，公猫也不追，忙自己的事情去了。


End file.
